Sol y Luna
by Naxy-Luu
Summary: Maka escucha una leyenda, El hijo de la luna. Le parece interesante conocer al chico de ojos grises y piel blanca, mas nunca contó que el chico tuviese ojos rojos y piel morena. Las leyendas casi nunca dicen la verdad. Sumando mas los problemas que tendría con su padre y mas impresionante que el amor de alguien tan frió como el le llegara a refrescar su corazón.


_Se encontraba en un pequeño claro del bosque, tristemente iluminado solo por una enorme luna llena. La joven de cabellos chocolate y tez morena estaba arrodillada en una roca sollozando. Lo tenía todo preparado, tenía todo lo que necesitaba._

_Esa misma noche sus problemas acabarían, al fin. Desde el anochecer llevaba allí, el amanecer sería la hora apropiada. Había pasado toda la noche con los preparativos para aquel rito. Ya casi era la hora, ya veía aparecer los rayos del Sol en el horizonte. En seguida la Luna huiría de el y sería en ese momento de debilidad cuando podría hablar con ella._

_Justo cuando aparecía el Sol, un solitario rayo de la Luna iluminó el pequeño claro, y en el rayo venía una doncella_

_-¿Porqué me has llamado, joven gitana? –habló una joven que en realidad no estaba allí._

_Era una mujer muy joven y anciana a la vez, hermosa como ninguna, pero siempre desdichada. Era la mujer engañada por excelencia, la que amaba y correspondía pero no podía estar con su amado más que una vez al año. Y cada vez que eso ocurría el mundo se estremecía de terror, pero su amor ni si quiera le daba caso al cariño de la pobre luna._

_Los dioses la habían condenado a no poder unirse con su amado, porque si no, dejaría sin luz al mundo. Tras mucho suplicar, consiguió que le permitiesen reunirse con su amado una vez al año. Durante ese día, su amor eclipsaría el mundo. A cambio de esto, le volvieron estéril, jamás podría tener hijos, estaría siempre sola._

_-Señora Luna, te he conjurado porque hiciste una promesa a nuestra raza por ayudarte, hoy vengo a reclamar nuestra recompensa –habló la joven gitana._

_-Recuerdo esa promesa, doncella. Vosotras, las gitanas de la familia del astro de la noche, me ayudasteis a hablar con mi único amor que siempre huye de mi, a cambio les prometí que a ustedes no les pasaría lo que me pasó a mi. Cumpliré mi promesa. Cuéntame que es lo que te pasa._

_-He sido rechazada en varias ocasiones. No encuentro a un hombre para mi, necesito tu ayuda. Nosotras te reunimos con tu amor, el Sol, úneme tu al mío –suplicó con firmeza._

_-Tendrás a tu hombre, Piel Morena, pero a cambio quiero –dijo mientras subía al cielo- el primer hijo que le engendres y así dejaré de estar sola. Ya que yo no puedo concebir._

_-Así será, Luna de Plata –prometió entre sollozos la gitana. Era un alto precio el que tenía que pagar, pero podría tener más hijos. Y así mantenía la protección que les ofrecía la diosa Luna en ese mundo cruel._  
_Dicho esto Luna se alejó del mundo mortal y volvió a su solitario lugar, triste por el futuro de la joven gitana, un futuro desdichado. Le habría gustado poder cambiarlo, pero ella no podía decidir en ese caso. Era el destino, ya se lo habían explicado los demás dioses._

_Poco después, se celebró una boda en el campamento gitano, la gitana había encontrado al ser querido. Fue una gran fiesta, vinieron gitanos de todo el país a celebrarlo. Era una gran pareja, la gitana había tenido mucha suerte al conseguir a aquel hombre. Su marido era un gran cazador conocido en todo el clan, fuerte y valiente siempre había ayudado al campamento con sus presas._

_Aproximadamente un año después, la mujer dio a luz a un niño del padre canela, pero el niño aun teniendo piel morena se notaba que esta era blanca, de ojos grises y cabello Albino. Realmente el era el hijo de la Luna, no el suyo, pensó la gitana apenada. Tendría que explicárselo todo a su marido, pero no sabría escoger las palabras adecuadas. Tenía suerte de que el gitano estuviese de cacería._

_Aun tardó algunos días en volver, pero la gitana no sabía que decirle a su esposo. Cuando al fin regresó, una noche de luna llena, el gitano se enteró de que era padre y se dirigió contento a su hogar a conocer a su primogénito. En la puerta se encontró a su mujer con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas._

_-¿Dónde está mi hijo, mujer? –preguntó, ignorando sus lágrimas._

_-Dentro, durmiendo. Pero te suplico que no entres aun –pidió la gitana, pero su marido la ignoró._

_Al entrar, el gitano vio a su hijo, completamente pálido, un niño albino. No podía ser hijo suyo._

_-¡Maldita tu estampa! gitana. Este hijo es de un payo y yo no me voy a callar –gritó furioso, despertando al niño. ¿De quién es el hijo? Me has engañado fijo._

_El gitano, al creerse deshonrado, tomó a su mujer, con un cuchillo en la mano y de muerte la hirió entre los sollozos del niño. A continuación cogió al niño y se fue al monte con el niño en brazos y allí lo abandonó._  
_Al borde de la muerte, la madre aun pudo murmurar algunas palabras._

_- Hijo de la Luna, en la distancia siempre te añoraré, yo seré tus más hermosos sueños. Yo estaré allí donde tu estés, yo siempre velaré por ti. Yo seré tu inspiración y tu protección, siempre te cuidaré. Y a ti Luna te maldigo, me diste un marido y este me ha matado y me ha robado a mi hijo. No permitiré que tengas a mi hijo aunque tenga que vagar por siempre en este mundo._

_En ese momento se le apareció Luna._

_- Dime Luna de Plata, ¿qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?_

_- Tranquila, cuidaré de el, no dejaré que le ocurra nada. Si el niño llora, menguaré para darle una cuna y le meceré. Si tiene frío, le rodearé de nubes que le protejan. Al igual que yo, estará envuelto en oscuridad, pero siempre iluminará el camino a los demás._

_Así fue como el hijo de aquella gitana paso a ser de la luna...Años y años pasaron...el joven albino conoció una doncella diferente a el, ella era muy cálida pero el frió. Los opuestos se atraen ¿no?_

_-Soy Maka Albarn...Hija del Sol.-_

_-Soy Soul Evans...Hijo de la luna.-_

_-Y esta es nuestra historia.-_

_0.0_

**Bueno primero que nada hola mi nombre es nancy pero me pueden llamar naxy o nanis como les guste.**

**Segundo. Tal vez soul eater no tenga que ver con el hijo de la luna y Los hijos del sol , la historia se centrara en la vida de Soul. Are cambios en los personajes y actitudes soy novata y nueva escribiendo por favor si tienen algún consejo o sugerencia o si algo les molesta díganme y buscare una solución a ese problema.**

**Tercera. Si me dan consejos o sugerencias por favor si pueden explíquenme bien, soy de esas personas que no entienden muy bien las cosas.**

Sin** nada mas les agradezco que se hayan pasado por mi fic y leído este prologo.**

.

PD: lamento hacerlo corto me esforzare para que los capítulos sean mas largos.


End file.
